maxandrubyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
'Series overview' 'Episodes' 'Seasons 1/2 (2002–2005)' Notes *Morris, Roger and Katie are the only three characters introduced in season 2. *This is the only season in which Katie Griffin and Samantha Morton voices Ruby. *These are the only 2 seasons to be produced by Nelvana until Season 6. 'Season 3 (2006–2008)' Notes *Rebecca Peters replaced Samantha Morton and Katie Griffin as the voice of Ruby. *The season premiered on the same day as the new Nick Jr. series at the time, "Wonder Pets". *No new characters are introduced in this season. *Max becomes the official mascot of Ruby's Bunny Scout troop in this season. *This is the first season where Roger stops saying "Uh-huh" and "Uh-uh" and speaks normally. *Ruby and Louise have new default dress designs. *Nelvana stopped producing the show and 9 Story Media Group took over until Season 6. *This is the last season to be aired on the original Nick Jr. branding with its logo & premiere since 1988. *This is the final season where Billy Rosemberg voices Max. 'Season 4 (2009–2010)' Notes *Tyler Stevenson replaced Billy Rosemberg as the voice of Max. *This is the last season to be broadcast in 4:3 SDTV Fullscreen ascept ratio. 'Season 5 (2011–2015)' Notes *Max and Ruby's Aunt Claire and Uncle Nate (who sent Max his Wind-Up Lobster toy in "Max's Birthday") make their physical debut in this season. *Mrs. Huffington becomes an Official Bunny Scout this season. *This is the final season where Tyler Stevenson voices Max. *This is the final season in which Rebecca Peters voices Ruby. *This is the final season where Cameron Ansell voices Morris. *This is the final season in which Alexis Walla voices Valerie. *This is the final season in which Emily Scott voices Mrs. Huffington. *This is the first and current season to be broadcast in 16:9 HDTV Widescreen ascept ratio. *This is the last season to be produced by 9 Story Media Group. 'Season 6 (2016–2018)' Notes *Gavin MacIver Wright replaced Tyler Stevenson as the voice of Max. *Lana Carillo replaced Rebecca Peters as the voice of Ruby. *Nicholas Fry replaced Cameron Ansell as the voice of Morris. *Loretta Jafelice replaced Alexis Walla as the voice of Valerie. *Catherine Disher replaced Emily Scott as the voice of Mrs. Huffington. *Max and Morris can now speak complete sentences and both start attending preschool. *Max and Ruby's parents: Mr. and Mrs. Bunny (voiced by Paul Bates and Caroly Larson) are finally introduced. *Max's preschool teacher, Ms. Bunty and his classmates: Winston, Priya, and Lily are introduced. *Ruby, Louise, and Valerie are finally depicted attending school. *Ruby, Louise, and Valerie's new teacher Mr. Estevez is introduced. *Ruby occasionally works as assistant helper for Miss Bunty's preschool class. *A new version of the theme song is introduced. *Max and Ruby have new default clothes. *Starting with this season, each episode consists of two 11 minute vignettes instead of three 7 minute vignettes. *Nelvana returns to producing the show. 'Season 7 (2018–2029)' Notes *Antonio, Grace and Oliver are the new characters introduced in this season. Category:Episodes